Cup of Ambition
by Applauze
Summary: Courtney is Chris's secretary, but always shoves aside his advances. Well, when a not so normal day occurs, can Courtney keep her cool before her cup shatters, and her ambition breezes with the wind.


Courtney smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt while placing her high heels onto her feminine feet. The heels echoed throughout the hall while she was inspecting herself to make sure that not even one detail was out of place. It was almost that time of day to leave the house, to start the daily task of being the secretary to one of the biggest companies in all of Canada. Yet, she sometimes detested it since her boss was the type of guy that was not only bias to women like Courtney but also made a pass to all of the attractive women at the office. She started the job ten years earlier and Chris was the third boss that she had in her career. Courtney took the secretarial job since her husband had died and she needed the money to live off of. She had no issues with her two previous bosses, her management skills from being a CIT came into play and helped secure her position time and time again. However, Chris was a bachelor and he often made passes at Courtney, who tried her best to avoid going down the road of being a tramp. Courtney looked at the clock one last time before leaving the house, making sure that she wouldn't be late to work but already dreading the day that was about to face her.

 **9:00 A.M.**

After stepping out of the elevator, Courtney walked to the table next to her boss's office. She uncovered the typewriter and sat down to arrange her boss's day. Not even a moment in, she received phone calls asking where her boss is. She does the same routine that she has done a thousand times before, placing all of the callers on hold while impatiently waiting for her boss to come and a moment later, Chris finally stepped out of the elevator and the first place that he stopped at was, per usual, Courtney's desk.

"Uh Courtney, I'm busy this morning so no calls, please."

"Chris, you can't keep doing this. These people have been calling me constantly for the past week and they get more demanding every day. I shouldn't complain but please, pick up your phone and talk to these people. They have threatened to come over here and blast your brains out."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it but if you excuse me, I'm going into my office," Chris replied while walking in and slamming the door. Courtney sat back in her chair, the steam already coming out of her ears. She found Chris to be so demanding and he was so complicated to work with. He would go golfing and do other things while leaving all of the hard work to Courtney and she never liked it but with the economy, she needed the job in order to have the will to live. When the phone ringed again, she picked it up, afraid of facing the yelling that was about to come.

 **10:00 A.M.**

The keys of the typewriter could be heard as Courtney was typing out papers and letters that Chris needed. She was normally not a typist, but the official typist was out for the day and out of all of the secretaries, Chris has to pick Courtney. He picked her to do everything and the whispers were an addition to the wagging tongues that people often gave her. She had no desire of becoming a mistress to him, but he just made pass after pass to him. She tried to stop, but it was to no avail. She was in the middle of typing when her finger slipped and she typed the wrong key. She took the paper out of the typewriter and threw into the trash bin. Courtney became frustrated and angry since she never wanted to make mistakes, but they were nearly impossible. She took a deep breath and was well into her second attempt when Chris peaked his head from his cubby hole and plainly told, "Coffee Courtney, now."

"Yes, sir". Courtney replied while walking to the break room. She mumbled every name in the book while grabbing the usual yellow mug that Chris devoured his morning coffee in. She brewed some fresh coffee and poured the usual amount of sweetener, which was half of a cup, into the mug. She walked to the office, the one place that she wanted to avoid but with being a secretary, that was nearly impossible. Chris was on the phone when Courtney placed the mug down and started to leave, but Chris detained her.

"Hey, Courtney!" Chris yelled while placing his hand over the telephone. "Thank you very much for the coffee. I know that I'm going to enjoy it since I always enjoy your coffee."

'Sure, whatever you say." Courtney acknowledged while walking back to her desk to resume her secretarial work.

 **11:00 A.M.**

Courtney was drinking her own cup of coffee, something that she needed to survive the long and stressful work days. She was so glad that it was Friday and that her weekend would be in a few hours. She was about to go to lunch when Chris stopped her with an odd request. "Courtney, I need you to buy my wife a scarf. We are going on a date tonight and I would like to surprise her with something special."

"Chris, do I look like a shopper to you? I don't know what your wife likes as in terms of fashion. Do you have any idea what she likes?"

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care. Would you rather be in my bed or at the store? Take your pick."

"You wouldn't go down that low, would you?" Courtney asked her boss.

"Oh, I would," Chris replied while lowering himself to her ear. "I like you very much and I can promote you to become the leading lady of this company. All you would have to do is to accept my needs and desires and we can go from there."

"On second thought, shopping is a good idea." Courtney acknowledged while she grabbed her purse and went to the elevators before Chris could stop her.

 **12:00 P.M.**

"-and to make matters worse, I just had to buy a scarf for his wife," Courtney told her best friend, Bridgette, while she was having her lunch break. "Why does he keep wanting for me to be his mistress? He freaking married!"

"Court, all men are like that. They see women as an object, as some sort of easy pass to please their desires. Just don't let Chris get to you." Bridgette replied.

"I don't know, Bridge. I mean, sure, I do want a career at this company and I do want to go to the top, but not with Chris. I mean, he's a jerk. Look at how he treats Mildred."

"I wonder what she sees in him and why she even married him in the first place. All he does is go being her back. Surprised that the old cow hasn't divorced him yet."

"Be careful!" Courtney hissed. "Heather could be anywhere and you know that if she hears this and tells Chris, you'll be done for."

"And does it look like I care?" Bridgette stated. "Someone needs to put that witch into her place. Besides, no one here likes her, and you know that."

"You do have a point, but actions always speak louder than words," Courtney said while grabbing the scarf and making a noose from it. "Trust me, the things I could do to him with this scarf, but going to prison for murder isn't worth it."

"Okay, see you later Courtney," Bridgette replied while going back to her lunch.

 **1:00 P.M.**

Courtney walked back up to Chris's office and opened the door. She found Heather standing next to the desk, looking over some papers. She stood in the doorway, trying to make her presence know.

"Of course I'll look into this Heather. Tha- Ah, Courtney! I see you've returned with what I asked for."

"Of course I have," Courtney replied. "Am I disturbing something?"

"No, you're not. I was just about to leave anyways. So, Chris, you will check into what I told you about? I personally think that by eliminating said thing, the company will have a firmer and stronger stander within the economic world."

Heather grabbed her stuff and while on her way out, she bumped into Courtney. Behind her back, she gave Heather the middle finger and mumbled a raunchy phrase under her breath.

"So what was that all about?" Courtney asked.

"I'll tell you in due time, but may I see the scarf you bought?" Chris asked while Courtney dug out the scarf for Chris. He took it from her and admired the silk quality, the colors and fabric for a few moments.

"You know, Courtney. You have done such a wonderful job being my secretary and I would like to reward you for all of your hard work and dedication."

"Chris, this won't be necessary. I don't deserve anything, really I don't."

"Now, now. I won't hear any of that nonsense. You do deserve something."

"And what do you think I deserve?" Courtney acknowledged while Chris leaned in to kiss her. Seeing what he was about to do, she leaned away and shoved him into a chair.

"Now listen to me, Chris! I'm tired of being called your mistress. I'm a good person, dedicated to my job and really want to get promoted, but you're taking this too far!"

"Courtney, look. I-"

"Listen to me and listen to me good! My momma told me to always be a good woman and I have been, but if you ever say another word or make another indecent movement, I have a gun out there in my purse and I'm not afraid to change you from a rooster to a hen with one shot!"

Courtney walked toward the door and screamed, "Don't think I can't do it!"

Chris sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, and all he could mumble was, "Shit."

 **2:00 P.M.**

"What?! You've been fired? This is not right!"

Courtney was talking to Bridgette, who had just cleaned out her desk. Apparently, she was fired for being a threat to the environment of the workforce, but Courtney know that this had to be all of Heather's doing.

"It's alright, Courtney. I wanted to quit for a while. Perhaps I can go back to school or jump off a bridge." Bridgette replied while crying into Courtney's shoulder.

"Now, now. There's no need for this, Bridge." Courtney assured her while patting her back. "You're a strong woman, you can make it through this. Besides, there are more positives, like not having to face Chris or Heather again."

"Yet, I'm out of a job! How am I going to support myself?"

"Okay, now. Don't go on a rampage. Here, I'll help carry your stuff to your car."

Courtney carried Bridgette's box while they slowly walked down eight floors all the way to the parking garage. Once when they got there, Courtney placed Bridgette's stuff in her car, but she was hesitant to go.

"You were right. I should have listened to you, Court. I know that Heather did and when I get my hands on her-"

"Bridgette, there's nothing you can do. Heather is always a step ahead of everyone, except for Chris. She knows how to cover her tracks really well. Trust me, we've both known about Heather's nature for a while and it's obvious that she is an undercover spy, but we can't prove it. Look, promise me that you'll be strong willed. In fact, you can go over to my house since I'll be coming home as soon as I get off of work and from there, we can talk about this. Okay?"

"Alright, I will, but I'm going to regret this."

"If you regret everything you do, you won't go far in this world. Sometimes in life, you have to accept that what you did was for the best and move on. You shouldn't throw a pity party for yourself just because you feel bad."

"You know, Courtney, you might have a point."

"See, now you're seeing your senses coming together and seeing the same light that I'm seeing."

"Not quite yet there, but perhaps you're right. This may end up benefiting me more than what I'll realize."

"That's the spirit, Bridgette. Well, I have to go back, but I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright, Court. See you later."

Courtney watched Bridgette drive away and she sighed. Work was now going to be a bit lonely since her only friend had been fired. The more she thought about Chris, the hotter her blood boiled, the more steam that escaped her ears. Courtney was full of so much anger that she wanted to punch a wall, to rip someone's heart out, to kick and scream and cry her guts out. This wasn't right, but no one would do a thing since she was a woman. She stormed back to the elevator, hoping that she can make it a couple more hours without killing anyone.

 **3:00 P.M.**

Courtney was back at her desk, working at the typewriter, her fingers touching the keys like hornets in a nest. Her anger was clearly present with the fact that she was typing away that she didn't notice someone saying her name.

"What?!" Courtney shouted. The whole office grew quiet as a mouse since they clearly knew not to mess with her. "Can't you see that I'm busy!"

"Geez, someone needs to take a chill pill. Chris wants to see you in his office." Heather mumbled while she rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Courtney replied while she quickly walked toward his office. She felt bad at losing it in front of everyone. Her embarrassment was clearly present. She walked into Chris's office and slammed the door. "You better have a good reason as to why you called me in here again. I'm about to lose it."

"Courtney, Courtney. There's no need for you to lose it. Do you have anything planned for this evening?"

"No, I don't and why is it any of your business? My private life is not any of your concern."

"It is when I have the desire for you. There's this Turkish restaurant nearby that I'd like to and then, we can go back to my house and my bed and well, you know the rest."

"What do you see in me?" Courtney asked Chris. "What do you want from me?"

"You, just you. Alright, since you seem to be in doubt," Chris replied, "perhaps it's time I took it out. Courtney, you're the most attractive woman that works here. Okay, I have a crush on you and I want you. I feel like that my body can't survive without you. If you just give in and accept being my mistress, I can make your life so wealthy and fabulous. I can give you anything that you want and all you have to do is say yes."

Courtney looked around the room and noticed the clock ticking away. She was stuck in between two compressing matters with no way of getting out of a jam. She wanted to success, but she didn't want to cheat her way up through the system. She wasn't thinking right, but she finally said, "Alright Chris. I'll let you take me out. If it'll please you."

"Are you being for real?" Chris asked while walking over to Courtney and grabbing her. "You have no idea how happy I am!"

"Of course no, you weirdo. Hell, I'm going home for the rest of the day! See you tomorrow!" Courtney yelled while she slammed the door and Chris feel to the floor in shock.

 **4:00 P.M.**

Courtney was about to walk out of the building for the day when Heather caught up with her.

"Courtney, Chris just wanted me to tell you that you have fired."

"Okay."

"Okay? He just fired you and all you're going to say is okay?" Heather shirked.

"Of course I am. I hated working here and thank goodness I don't have to see your ugly face again." Courtney commented while pressing an elevator button. "Goodbye Heather, I'll come back for my stuff tomorrow."

"Wait, you-"

"See you never."

 **5:00 P.M.**

Courtney stood in front of her house and sighed. Now that she was out of a job, she wondered what she was going to do with her life. She walked inside and Bridgette.

"Court! You're home!" Bridgette exclaimed while hugging her best friend.

"I am Bridgette after I got fired by Chris." Courtney acknowledged.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is all of my fault."

"No, Bridge, it isn't your fault. I decided that enough was enough. All Chris wanted from me was a fling, and I didn't want that."

"Well, now that you don't have a job, what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. However, those things don't come to us easily. The path to finding it is hard, but we shouldn't worry about that for now. So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

 **So, this is my first attempt at a Chrisney and I'm pretty sure that I failed. xP I always wanted to try out writing this ship, to see how strong my water is, and honestly, I don't feel very bright about this, but I'll let you all decide. The muse for this office setting oneshot came from the film, _9 to 5_ , which is one of my favorite movies. I just fell in love with the idea of an average workday as a secretary type of setting. The theme song of the film was what gave me the push to do this piece. Hopefully, I didn't do too bad, but who knows how I did. xP**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
